fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven's Familiar
Raven's Familiar was an infamous rogue of FFW and former identity of Kurotsubasa member of Ravena Felidae during her younger days. Story Growing up tired of being restrained by her family's rules and being socially outcasted in school, Rave took to writing fanficiton as a way to play out her innermost desires and anger. However, as soon as she came across FFW with it's promises of being who you dream to be, Rave instantly took the oppurtunity and bought the game. Not long after her first login, Rave, still not accustomed to her new powers, accidentally lost control resulting in a collision with some Admin Guards in Tokyo City. Not wanting to get arrested, Rave unleashed her powers which responded to her anger. She made quick work of them save for the one female guard, a younger Tsubaki, who proved to be quite strong as the two began a head to head clash. Rave almost lost the battle after Tsubaki temporarily absorbed her Azarethian Magic but was able to rely on her own knowledge of martial arts skills to escape. Unknown to her, Rave had caught the attention of a certain Informant. Since the battle, Rave found herself on wanted posters as a B-Rank criminal the Admin had dubbed "The Rookie". She then found herself the target of the Admin and Bounty Hunters ever since, forcing her to be a wandering rogue. Appearance Rave's appearance is based mostly on Teen Titans character, Raven, except she wore a red version of the cloak and leotard. Her brown hair was shorter at chin-length but still curly and she had an oval-shaped Chakra Ruby on her forehead. Being a cat-girl, Rave has her cat ears a single coffee colored prehensiel tail as opposed to her future self, and a small pair of dark brown wings on her back. Personality Rave's personality has proven to be a lot more temperamental and is prone to violent mood swings, the smallest things could even set her off. To say she is sensitive is an understatement although this is mostly attributed to being bullied all her life. With her powers easily controlled by emotions, Rave tries her best to keep hers through meditation and other anger management methods. However, when she is fully driven to the end of her limit, Rave will not hesitate to kill in a heartbeat although she would rather torture her victims mercilessly. She has been known by many for being a Sadist, a trait that can be reminiscently seen even after she changed her identity. Rave mostly presents herself as aloof, blunt and sarcastic and wears an expressionless mask unless faced with something that has caught her interest. She is also mostly a loner, travelling FFW by herself. However it is shown she is really quite shy to the point that she doesn't speak at all unless otherwise. Weapons/Items Golden Gauntlets The Golden Gauntlets are gauntlets that partially covers Rave's forearms. They are virtually indestructable and serve as defense for Rave who uses her quick reflexes to block projectiles or other attacks in a style similar to Wonder Woman. Chakra Ruby An oval shaped ruby that used to be located in the middle of Rave's forehead. The Ruby helps Rave to channel her magic more easily and even enhances her magical capabilities. During her time training, RoM had her abilities limited by removing the Ruby and held on to it. Fiction Powers Teen Titans Raven's Shadow Magic: Telekenises, Telepathy, Levitation, Empathy, Healing and Magical Knowledge Avatar: The Last Airbender Chi-Blocking (Ty Lee): Self-Explanatory Naruto Yamanaka Mind Jutsu: All the Yamanaka Clan techniques. Original Power Feline Abilities Flying abilities aside, like all cat girls, Rave possesses the basic feline abilities; ''-Super Agility'' ''-Flexibilty'' ''-Balance'' ''-Night Vision'' ''-Super Hearing'' ''-Enhanced Speed'' ''-Enhanced Smell'' ''-Super Jumping and Climbing abilities'' Information Gathering Rave's main specialty was information gathering when working under RoM. Thanks to her stealth and sharp hearing, Rave was considered the "Mata-Hari" in the information network. Rave's eidetic memory also allows to memorize anything she sees or hears in an instant. This talent was recognized and used by informant, Reader of Many or RoM. Techniques/Magic 'Bakeneko-Ken' Bakeneko-ken or Monster Cat Fist is the taijutsu style of Rave. It is a Capoeira/Pro-Wrestling based martial art with plenty of swift, dancer like moves that promise a deadly blow. Bakeneko-ken is swift and fierce and focuses on Fear. Rave is able to use Bakeneko-Ken to project her Fear (which comes in the form of a giant cat) to intimidate her opponents. One of the main defining moves of Bakeneko-ken is that it enables the user to use their opponents as a climbing frame. Bakeneko Moves Elbow-Knee Whammy!: Rave climbs on to her oponent's back and swings her body around the head while simultaneously driving her elbow and knee to the front and back of the head. Fear: Rave is able to project fear to intimidate her opponents. Back-Breaker: Rave sits herself on her opponent's shoulders and swings herself down parallel to theirs and wraps her legs and arms tightly around the neck and waist respectively. By quickly bending her body forward, Rave can easily break her opponents spine in half. Five-Point Paralysis: Ravena strikes five major points on the body to paralyze her opponent. (Ankle, Spine, Shoulder, Neck, Forehead) Torture Holds: '''Rave makes use of these holds which usually involve threatening breaking bones or strangulation in order to retrieve certain pieces of information. '''Weapons Handler: Though not frequent, Rave has proven to be quite proficient and creative in Weaponry as shown when she was able to make use various weapons while fighting Tsubaki to prevent body contact. 'Mind Transfer Jutsu' This jutsu allows the user to transfer his or her conciousness into another's mind allowing full control of the victim's body for a limited period of time. However, this leaves the user's body unconcious and defenseless leaving him or susceptable to attacks. Ravena occasionally uses this jutsu to collect information or to sneak in to certain places fo intel. During her Rogue days, Ravena would often require to hide her body before casting the jutsu to keep it safe. 'Raven's Azarathian Magic' By chanting: Azareth Metrion Zinthos, Rave is able to harness the power of the Azaratheian. Rave's temperamental personality is an Achilles Heel with the emotion-based powers of Raven. This is usually the main reason that Rave gets into fights or gets into trouble with the Admin. Relationships Tsubaki Tsubaki was a regular Admin soldier when she first encountered Rave and since their first meeting have been playing a "cat and mouse" game so to speak. Tsubaki has made it one of her goals to put Raven's Familiar behind bars and frequently calls R.F. "Thieving Cat". Reader of Many RoM became Rave's teacher or "Master" as he puts it after saving her from the Admin and offering to teach her to control her powers in exchange for working for him. While initially against the idea, Rave eventually agreed after RoM threatened that he knew ways to render her useless and could easily hand her back to the Admin. Bird-of-Prey BoP is a male playboy vigilante who Rave considers an annoying but a useful ally. Despite his pervertedness, Rave secretly enjoys his goofiness and considers him to be the first friend she ever made in FFW. BloodXForXMyXRose A fellow rogue Rave crosses paths with sometime during her wandering. They formed a temporary friendship/alliance due to their similarities. Music Themes "Destin Histoire" - GoSick Theme Quotes "I'm just a stray cat, no more, no less." "I refuse to be controlled by anyone!" "If I was feeling merciful I would have just killed you from the start but where's the fun in that?" "You should have considered the consequences before mocking me." *pulls back and escaping opponent by the hair* Gallery Raven's Familiar.jpg|Raven's Familiar (Front, Back and Cloaked) Trivia *Eventhough Rave's main reason for playing is to be free of control, one can consider it ironic that she chose to wield the Element of Magic and Raven's Magic at that as it requires utmost discipline to control. *When wanting to fight in hand-to-hand combat, Rave will store her cloak in her gem. *Rave does not use her wings when wearing her cloak. *Despite being a user of magic, Rave prefers hand-to-hand combat rather than fighting at a distance because of the adrenaline rush it gives her. Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Players Category:Characters